


Double Trouble III

by TheRealJLRules



Series: Double Trouble [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angry Miranda, Explicit Language, F/F, Upset Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: Something is up with Emily - as Andy is about to find out...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I DO NOT OWN THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. Sorry for the unimaginative title.

A familiar sight met Andy Priestly-Sachs as she stepped out the lift and headed towards her wife's office. She was hoping it would not be the case, but of course, it was.

Miranda was still working.

Andy sighed. She had purposely left work a little later than usual, with hopes Miranda would be all done and the journalist would not have to sit and wait. But no - as usual, the _Runway_ editor was still at her desk, talking into her phone, with no hint she would be leaving soon. Andy was used to it, but for some reason, _today_ she was rather... tetchy about it.

Except, the reason was obvious. Her hormones were starting to kick in. Indeed, she was nearly three months into her pregnancy; soon, she would start to show. And when she did, _boy_ would she start to show. She was carrying twins.

And so, of course, was her wife. It truly boggled Andy's mind that they were _both_ expecting twins. It seemed fate had made up for the fact it took months and months of IVF for Andy to finally become pregnant. They planned for one baby... well, now they were having _four_. It was a good thing Miranda was rich.

What was _not_ a good thing, however, was Miranda's reaction to her pregnancy. Andy thought the older woman would be the calmer of the two, having gone through the exact same thing before. Nope: the Dragon persona was invading their homelife. Miranda was beginning to get rather _tetchy_ herself. Not only was she quite taken aback that she was _already_ starting to show - the treatment having worked for her instantly, which made Andy quite jealous if she was honest - but she was now acting snarky and even sniping to Andy and the girls. Andy knew her wife did not mean any of it, of course. Pregnancy often played havoc with women's hormones. But the fact remained that Andy was still rather put out by it - Miranda had not been this way with her since the brunette was her second assistant. For their whole time as a couple, Miranda constantly surprised Andy at just how loving and caring she could be.

Andy shrugged. It would pass. Besides, her _own_ behaviour would go nuts soon enough. Frankly, the potential for all-out war would be ever-present until the babies' births. And even then, Andy knew they would always kiss and make up... and _that_ was always very enjoyable indeed...

Andy's thoughts were broken by the sound of a ringtone. Instantly recognising it, she turned to see Emily Charlton at her desk, her eyes closed as she munched away on cheese cubes. That surprised Andy: she thought the redhead would be on her break with her fiancee. Not only that, but she thought Emily adopted a more sensible diet - she knew Serena made it a personal mission to get her betrothed eating more. Andy also noticed Emily was making no move to answer her phone. She knew by the ringtone Serena was on the other end.

Her own issues momentarily forgotten, Andy approached the Brit. "Emily... isn't that... ?" She stopped when she saw the Brit's complexion. Emily had clearly tried to hide it with layers of makeup, but it was obvious her eyes were heavy. "Are you... ?"

"I'm fine," interrupted Emily. Her tone was razor-sharp. What was going on? Was this _Be Cold to Andy Week_? With visible annoyance, Emily grabbed her phone and almost violently turned it off. She then tossed it onto her desk with a thud.

Andy frowned. "Wasn't that Serena?" she asked rhetorically. "Why didn't you... ?"

"I _said_... " hissed the Brit, "everything's _fine_." Her eyes where closed, and Andy could swear Emily's breathing was heavier.

"Is... something wro... " Andy did not finish as the lift doors opened, and she turned her head to see a tall Brazilian stride out and towards them with intent. The brunette was about to speak again, but something told her not to.

"I _knew_ you wouldn't answer," Serena said.

"Then why bloody call?" Emily asked, not facing her fiancee.

Serena's eyes glared at the cheese cubes. "It's lunch. We're late for our table at the cafe."

"I'm eating here, as you can see," said Emily bluntly. "You know work with Miranda never ends. I'm busy."

"We need to ta... " Serena stopped when Emily grabbed a big stack of paperwork and slammed it on her desk. The noise it made was considerably more than her phone. Andy watched, wide-eyed as Serena took a deep breath and visibly gulped. "Fine," she eventually said. With that, she spun round and stormed off.

Once the lift doors closed infront of the Brazilian, Andy tuned back to Emily. "What was _that_?"

"Nothing," Emily spat. "I'm busy. Miranda will be with you shortly."

"Em, what's going on?" asked the reporter, ignoring the obvious attempt at changing the subject. "You... you've had a fight, haven't you?" Inwardly Andy rolled her eyes - great investigative skills there. "What was it about?"

"Nothing," repeated the Brit. "I'll let Miranda know y... "

"Em, trust me on this," said Andy. "Me and Miranda have our fair share of disagreements. We never let them linger - we always resolve them as quickly as possible."

Emily closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

"You can't let anger over stupid fights fester," Andy continued. "When we argue, me and Miranda make sure never to leave it overnight. We sort things out there and then." The Priestly-Sachs rarely fought, but when they did, they indeed never left it unresolved - even if they stayed up late thrashing things out, they never just "slept on it". The one time they _did_ do that, the morning was so tense Caroline and Cassidy where convinced they were splitting up. "Couples fight all the time, Em. I'm sure whatever it is isn't worth you two hurting. Me and Miranda... "

Suddenly Emily let out a sob. "Stop it! Just _stop it_!" She tried to stifle another yelp, but tears were already streaming.

Andy's eyes where like saucers. She moved towards the redhead, but was swatted away. "Em, I'm just trying to help. You can't stay mad at Serena. You're getting marr... "

"The wedding's _off_! Serena doesn't want to marry me!" Emily glared at Andy, her face red. "And it's _your_ fault!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA. This is just for fun.

Andy could not believe what she had just heard. "Wh... what did you... ?"

"You heard me!" yelped Emily, shooting to her feet. "We're not getting married anymore, thanks to you!" Her face was one of pure fury.

"What the hell are you... ?" Andy was speechless.

"Trust you not to understand!" Emily pointed at the brunette. "You're always in your own little world... all that matters is what _you_ want! You don't care what other people have to do as long as _you_ get what you want!" She started wiping tears away from her eyes, to no avail.

Andy blinked in shock. "What the fuck are you _talking_ about?"

Tutting while still crying, Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh God... Serena... she... she called off the wedding... she doesn't want to marry me! _Understand_?"

No, Andy did not. "Emily, Serena _adores_ you! She's _always_ wanted to marry you... "

"And I always wanted to marry her," whined the redhead. "You have no bloody idea how long I've loved her... no idea! And just as we're about to be together forever, she gets cold feet thanks to you!" Emily was crying so hard her nose was threatening to run.

This was insane. Serena wanted nothing more than to marry the Brit. Andy knew _nothing_ would stop the Brazilian from making Emily her wife. And what the fuck did Andy have to do with this? "Emily, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to _explain_ this to me. You're making no sense whatso... "

"I've waited _years_ to marry her!" Emily interrupted. "But then you go and get pregnant, and now she wants to put it back! 'Andy and Miranda might need us,' she says. _Bollocks_! She just wants to dump me!"

Andy was shaking her head, trying to rein in her emotions. "Emily... I don't know... what the hell you're talking about... but you must've misund... "

"I said _stop it_!" cried the redhead. "Dammit, Andy, couldn't you have _waited_? Did you have to have kids _now_? You couldn't have waited 'til after I had _my_ day, could you? No, it's all about Andy bloody Sachs! What Andy wants, Andy gets!" Emily was on a roll now, oblivious to Andy's flabbergasted face. "Just for once, _I_ wanted to be special, y'know?! I wanted to have _my_ special day, _my_ wedding! But no, what you want always comes first! Andrea Sachs wants to marry Miranda Priestly, and the whole world stops... Andy Sachs wants babies, and the whole world bends over backwards... but when it's _my_ time, when I want to marry the woman _I_ love, I have to wait and wait and _wait_! And now Serena's using you as an excuse to _dump_ me! Yet again, what _you_ want is more important!"

Andy took a deep breath as her own eyes threatened to wet. Emily was going round in circles. "Emily, I don't know what you _think_ Serena meant, but I assure you I... "

"I know you didn't _plan_ this, for fuck's sake," said Emily through sobs. "But just once, I wanted it to be about _me_!" She held her head as fresh tears ran. "I... I should've known. Why would Serena want me? Why couldn't we have married right away? Then she wouldn't be using you as an excuse to call it off!"

Andy felt her resolve slipping, her hormones taking over. "Emily, please... I... "

"Why couldn't you have just _waited_ a couple more months?" asked Emily incredulously. "Let me marry the woman _I_ love, then you can have all the babies you want! But no, you had to have them _now_! All that matters is what _you_... !"

That was it. No longer able to hold it in, Andy choked out a sob. "E... Em... p... _please_... "

" _Emily_."

Both Andy and Emily turned their teary heads at the voice. The unmistakable voice of the Dragon.

Miranda Priestly-Sachs strode from her office to them, boring a hole through the Brit. It seemed the very air in the building dropped to below zero. When Miranda spoke next, it was through icy, gritted teeth, each word dripping with venom. "Emily, before you clear out your desk, perhaps you'd like to explain why you think you can talk to _my wife_ in such a manner."

Appropriately, the words were like a bucket of ice water. Instantly, Emily's eyes widened and she gasped in horror. Covering her mouth with her hands, she darted between the two other women. "Oh... oh God... wh... what have I... ?" She looked at Andy, who was silently wiping her eyes. "Oh, God... Andy, I'm... I'm so, so sor... "

" _Now_ ," seethed Miranda.

Her wife's tone cut through Andy's hurt, too. Her mind already clearing, Andy knew Emily _was_ sorry. Clearly not thinking straight, the redhead's paranoia had once again overtaken her. "M... Miranda... w... wait... Emily's just upse... " She was cut off as Miranda grabbed her by the hand and carefully yet intently pulled her to her side. Holding Andy snug, Miranda sneered at Emily.

"Get. _Out_."

Emily did not even pause to pick up her handbag as she dashed to the lift in floods of tears...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA. This is just for fun.

Serena played absently with the salt pot, shaking her head minutely. "So... " Nigel began, "care to share?"

The Brazilian looked up and sighed. "Emily and I had a fight."

"Ah," said Nigel. "And I trust... it was a rather _big_ fight?"

Serena chuckled, but their was no humour in it. "Yeah... yeah, you could say that." She took a gulp from her coffee while Nigel leaned back on the other end of the cafe table. "You know how she is," Serena continued. "Always thinks it's her against the world... looking over her shoulder for the knife... "

Nigel nodded knowingly.

"Well," tutted Serena. "Turns out she thinks I'm against her, too."

A brow raised, Nigel blinked. "I find that hard to believe. Everyone knows Emily worships you. Always has."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, not anymore, it seems."

"From the top, Serena," said Nigel. "I can read Miranda like the Book, but she takes up _all_ my people-reading skills."

Smiling ruefully, Serena rubbed her eyes. "I don't doubt it." Taking a deep breath, she began to go over the previous night's events. "With Andy and Miranda expecting four children, I said to Em that they'd need our support."

"Of course they will," agreed Nigel. "Not that Miranda would ever admit it, but she and Six are going to need all the help they can get. Four - or rather, _six_ kids, the magazine, the paper, the _dog_... "

Serena grunted in response. "Emily agreed... for the most part." When Nigel motioned for her to continue, the Brazilian inhaled some more coffee. "I suggested that, considering all our lives are only going to get busier, we... put back the wedding." She closed her eyes at the last bit.

Nigel jaw dropped. "Oh, shit... "

"Exactly," huffed Serena. "Needless to say, she wasn't too happy. She got... let's just say, she got angry. She started yelling. Accusing me of... " Serena paused, having to take a moment to control her emotions. "She said I... I was trying to get out of it. Get out of the wedding. Out of our relationship."

Nigel sighed. "I don't know what goes on in that head of hers... er, no offense."

"Don't worry, I often ponder over that myself," said Serena sadly. "We both started yelling. Emily was... gripping her hand so hard... I thought she was going to rip her ring off... "

"Did she?"

"No," breathed Serena. "But I'd never seen her that angry. She said she was just 'waiting' for me to... to _dump_ her... " She choked on the last words, unable to hold back the tears.

Nigel leaned forward and took her hands in his. "It'll be OK, love. It was just her temper and paranoia... she'll come around."

"What am I going to do, Nigel?" asked Serena with a whine. "I... can't live without her. I'd literally _die_ without her. I nearly died lastnight. I spent the night on the sofa... we've _never_ slept apart since we got together. Nigel, if I lose her... "

"You won't," Nigel assured.

"I can't lose her," the Brazilian whispered. "I need her more than I need air... "

"I think, right now, _she_ needs _you_ ," said Nigel, looking past Serena. Perplexed, Serena turned her head, following his gaze through the window behind them. Across the street, stumbling out the Elias-Clarke building, was an unmistakable redhead. Instantly, Serena was on her feet, breathing Emily's name reverently. She turned back to Nigel. "The coffee's on me," he said simply. Less than a second later, Serena was bolting out the cafe door.

It was a miracle she was not run over crossing the road. It was as if the trafficgoers sensed as one that Serena would _not_ be stopped. By the time she reached the Elias-Clarke building, the Brazilian had nearly left a pile-up in her wake. Nearly.

Emily was sitting on a bench a dozen yards from the _Runway_ HQ, head in her hands. As Serena reached her, she could hear sobbing. Dropping to her knees infront of her beloved, Serena gently took Emily's hands in hers and slowly prised them from her face. "Meu amor... " she whispered.

The Brit's expression was confused for a moment, then clearly recognised just who was on her knees before her. "Oh, Serena... " she whined. "I... I... I've made a terr... terrible... " She broke down, throwing herself at her lover, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

Serena returned the embrace as much as she could, her heart breaking at seeing the woman she cherished in such pain. "It's alright," she soothed. "I'm here... I'll always be here... "


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA. This is just for fun.

"Emily, in here. Now."

Emily sheepishly entered Miranda's office. She had been ordered back into the building via the Elias-Clarke doorman, of all people. The Dragon called down and sent word to locate the Brit and bring her back upto the _Runway_ offices. Fortunately, Emily was but a few yards away, crying out her pain on Serena's shoulder on a street bench. Accompanying her in the lift, Serena wanted to be with her when she faced Miranda, but somewhere Emily had gathered the guts to apologise to her - former? - boss alone. And she knew damn well she owed Andy an even bigger apology.

However, Miranda was in her office alone herself. Sitting behind her desk, the Ice Queen watched as Emily walked in, head bowed. "Close the door," she said quickly. Just as rapidly Emily did as she was told. When she turned back and stepped infront of Miranda's desk, the redhead kept her head down.

"Look at me," said Miranda. "You know I hate cowardice."

Again doing as she was told, Emily slowly lifted her head. There was no mistaking the pure, unadulterated fury in the silver-haired woman's eyes. It had only been a couple of hours since "it".

"I was able to piece together what happened thanks to _my wife_ ," Miranda said cooly, the last two words obvious in their emphasis. "She is _very_ intelligent, and deduced what occured between you and your partner. But... I want to hear it from you." She stopped, as nothing more needed to be ordered.

Audibly gulping, Emily blinked back tears. She knew what had to be done. "Serena and I had a... fight. I accused her of... of... using yours and Andy's pregnancies as an excuse to back out of our wedding." Emily paused as Miranda's eyes narrowed to slits. "And I took out my anger on Andy," she said quickly. "But I knew... I _know_ Serena was just thinking of... how to help you and... " Indeed she did. The scolding look the Dragon of _Runway_ gave her when she came to protect Andy did what a whole night's arguing from Serena could not. It was scary how instant Emily's thoughts cleared and she realised how much she had messed up, with Andy _and_ Serena. Her beloved _was_ just trying to do the right thing. Thinking back to her actions _now_ , Emily's face broke. "Miranda, I'm so very, very so... "

She was stopped by a raised palm. "I don't want your apologies." A few moments passed in silence, before the editor spoke again. "This may surprise you, but Andrea is very dear to me, Emily. Her happiness is my utmost concern. Even moreso than... " she waved her arms at their _Runway_ surroundings, "... _this_."

Emily nodded numbly. "Miranda, I... " She stopped at the Dragon Glare.

" _My wife_ is a very understanding person," she continued. "She is also a very _forgiving_ person. Not that you deserve it, but she spent considerable time actually _defending_ your actions. She said you were speaking before you thought... that you were not thinking clearly. Would that be accurate?"

" _Yes_ ," Emily gasped. "Miranda, I promise this will nev... "

"Emily, do yourself a favour and stop talking more than you have to." Miranda momentarily winced, and Emily was sure she saw the woman move a hand to her tummy. However, Miranda quickly recovered. "As I said, _my wife_ is very forgiving. _I_ , however, am not. You should be very thankful I have Andrea by my side." Another pause. "As I am _not_ willing to forgive."

Emily held her breath.

"I _am_ , however, willing to 'forget' - _this_ time." She raised an eyebrow. "Your desk is still yours." The relief Emily felt was immeasurable. Now all she needed to do was apologise personally to Andy... and Serena... and buy them both presents... as well as Miranda...

"However," said Miranda. "if you... " - she suddenly slammed her hands down on her desk, _hard_ \- "... _EVER_!... " - Emily nearly jumped nearly out of her skin, and for a split second Miranda's face was hotter than a thousand suns, full of rage - "... talk to _my Andrea_ like that again, Serena won't need a wedding dress... she'll need a _mourning_ dress. _Understand_?"

She had often whimsically thought it in the past, but right now, Emily was almost certain her life _was_ in danger. "Yes, Miranda," she said meekly.

Miranda then nonchalently waved her off. "That's all."

Emily did not need telling twice. She was gone in less than three seconds...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT OWN THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA. This is just for fun.

Miranda entered the townhouse and was met with the sound of her wife talking to someone. Intrigued, the editor concentrated her hearing as she took her coat off. With the girls at their father's, listening in was quite easy. The gaps in her speech indicated Andrea was on the phone. Her doofus of an editor, perhaps? Miranda would have to have a word: she gave explicit instructions to the _Mirror_ boss that Andrea would no longer be asked to do last-minute assignments. Not while she was carrying two of their four "upcomings".

"No, Emily, really... " Miranda furrowed a brow. So. _She_ was on the phone. Damn nerve. Miranda strode to Andrea's location - the study - and without saying anything, snatched the phone from her wife's hands. Andrea's eyes widened both in recognition and surprise.

"Emily," Miranda declared into the phone, "I said we will never speak of it again." Technically she had not, but she thought Emily would get the hint. "That's all." She cut the call off before she could hear a response. Miranda sighed in frustration.

"That wasn't very nice," Andrea said with a small smile.

"I don't think niceties where on Emily's mind earlier today," huffed the editor. Dumping her coat on the study desk, she seamlessly pulled her spouse close and gripped her in a tight hug. Before the reporter could do anything, Miranda kissed her passionately. She felt Andrea's arms wrap around her neck as the contact intensified. Eventually having to break for air, the couple ended their kiss and rested their foreheads together. "Are you alright, my darling?" asked the fashionita.

"I'm fine, sweetie," said Andy with a grin. "I have to say, having someone repeatedly apologise to you makes you feel pretty good."

Miranda snorted. "I told her to keep her apology. She could say 'sorry' everyday for the rest of time and it wouldn't make up for making you cry."

Andy's face went all gooey. "You're just a big softy really, aren't you?" Before Miranda could retort, the journalist continued. "But don't be too hard on her. You know how insecure she can be when it comes to Serena. She doesn't think she _deserves_ Serena."

Miranda grunted. "She doesn't deserve any... "

" _Don't_ finish that sentence, Miranda," Andy scolded. "You know you don't mean it. Just as _she_ didn't mean to upset me. She just gets worked up sometimes."

"Indeed." Miranda thought back to the day's events. She could not _believe_ Emily would say such things to Andrea. Sure, they were never best friends, but the editor thought the Brit was at least civil to her now. It took all of Miranda's willpower not to throttle Emily as soon as she returned to her office. Luckily, the Ice Queen had managed to remain calm and collected... except for an instant, and the mask slipped. For a split second, she lost control and Emily saw a fraction of the fury buried within. Miranda could not remember the last time her emotions overwhelmed her like that, her naked rage bursting forth. But such was her love for Andrea: the editor would not allow anyone or anything to hurt her. Even her legendary selfcontrol was no match for her need to protect her wife.

Yet, as she continued dwelling on her and Emily's "meeting", Miranda closed her eyes - and it was not out of anger. In-tune with the fashionita as always, Andrea looked concerned. "Miranda? What is it?"

Knowing denial was pointless, Miranda sighed. "I was just remembering... I might have... _ahem_... threatened to actually murder Emily." She shook her head. "Am I really that... ?" She was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"Miranda," Andrea said intently. "Take your own advice... and never speak of it again." She smirked. "Deal?" However, Miranda then looked down, her eyes closed tight. "Honey?" gasped the young reporter. "Are you... ?"

"I'm not that cruel, am I?" the editor whined. "I... I know I've been terrible lately. Please... you know I don't mean... " Miranda fell silent. In the back of her mind, she knew this sudden u-turn was down to her hormones. But thinking how she was with Emily reminded her that she had not exactly been the best at home lately. Pregnancy or no, she sometimes dreaded that one day she would push _too_ far and lose the love of her life. "You... you must know... that I _love_ you, Andrea. Whatever I say or do, however much trouble I bring... however terribly I treat you in the next few months... please, just... just... " This was ridiculous: her eyes were tearing up. "Never doubt... "

Andrea stopped her with a tender kiss on the forehead. She then raised Miranda to face her, and they looked at eachother. "Let me put your fears to rest..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I DO NOT OWN THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. As will no doubt be readily apparent, I am not fluent in Portuguese. I tried, but apologies if it's completely wrong.

Emily stared into the eyes infront of her, breathing heavily as she tried to get air back into her body. Serena stroked her cheek, panting herself. Eventually, both women's strength returned enough for them to lean close and kiss tenderly. Serena began trailing her lips to Emily's neck. "Eu te amo... "

Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh, God... Serena... " she breathed. "Stay with me... never... never lea... "

Serena looked back and shushed her beloved. "Never," she soothed.

"I'm so sorry," the Brit whined, wrapping her legs tigher around her fiancee as she continued to come down from her umpteenth orgasm. "I... I'll never say... " The Brazilian silenced her with another kiss. It was not the first time she had had to stop Emily with her lips:

After Emily's "reconciliation" with Miranda, Emily had returned to her desk and called Serena to let her know she was still alive. The redhead tried to get back to work, but to be frank, she ended up palming alot of stuff off onto whatshername - Jessie something? - the latest second assistant. Emily had wanted to call Andy and apologise profusely, but would not risk more of Miranda's rage by making personal calls. And apologising by text was absurd. After what seemed like an eternity, "hometime" arrived and, ignoring "Jessie'"s complaining, the Brit was dashing to the lift - once getting a delayed nod from the silver-haired editor - phone already dialling Andy.

The entire journey down to the Elias-Clarke ground floor was spent saying "Sorry" to the brunette. Andy had barely gotten a word in, really. Emily only stopped talking when the lift doors opened and she was met by a breathtakingly beautiful Brazilian. Andy clearly heard Emily's whispered "Serena," closing their call with a sincere "Good luck." After a moment, Emily and Serena had then engulfed eachother in a deep, comforting embrace. They were completely oblivious to the stares they were getting.

Once they got back to their apartment, no words were needed. They spent the next couple of hours reaffirming their bond, at times slow and steady, others fast and rough with need. Eventually they had to rest, with Emily calling Andy again for another round of apologising, Serena understanding the Brit's need to make peace. Their physical need resumed shortly after Emily was cut off by Miranda, the redhead and blonde's desire unquenchable. More than once Emily had wept during their lovemaking, in regret, passion and relief that they were still together. Everytime she saw tears in her darling's eyes, the Brazilian doubled her efforts to send Emily over the edge time and again. Serena needed her fiancee to know she was forgiven and they would survive this.

Which led to their current state, both of them still a tangle of arms and legs, completely exhausted, their faces inches apart. Tenderly kissing once more, they stroked eachothers' cheeks. Tears then crept down Emily's face again. "I... I'll never doubt... I'll never doubt you again... " she sobbed. Serena sighed: she knew Emily would hurt over this for a long time to come. Without saying a word, she gently shifted her position, then moved Emily around until she was laying on the bed underneath the Brazilian. Serena again kissed her as she wiped her tears. For awhile they lay in silence, until Serena, looking into her beloved's eyes, came to a decision.

"I can't wait."

Emily's brow creased at Serena's non-sequitar. "What?"

Serena stroked red locks. "I was wrong to say we should put the wedding back."

The Brit was already starting to cry again, not realising the Brazilian's meaning. "Serena, please... don't take any notice of what I said. I was just so _scared_ you... "

"We should put it forward."

Emily's eyes were like saucers. "W... _what_?!"

"I don't want to wait two, three months," Serena said resolutely, caressing Emily's face. "I'll do all I can to make sure you have the wedding you've always dreamed of, meu amor... but I can't wait more than a month." She frowned. "No. Two weeks."

"Two... _weeks_... ?" Emily was breathing heavy again. "Are... are you serious... ?"

Serena kissed her lovingly. "My sweet, sweet Emily... I've only ever been as serious once before - when I asked you to be my wife."

Tears pouring, the redhead tried to steady her breathing. "Oh my God... oh my... w... _wait_." She took a big gulp of air. "Is... is this just because I got upset?" Her face nearly broke. "I don't want... please, I don't want a _pity_ weddi... "

"Listen to me very carefully, Emily," interrupted Serena. "Yes, it has to do with you being upset... " - she ploughed on before Emily could butt in - "... but in a _good_ way. I've realised how _stupid_ it is to wait. I want to be your wife... why the hell delay it? If it wasn't for sheer impracticality, I'd have our wedding _right now_."

Emily could not help the burst of giggles. "We're not exactly dressed for the occassion... "

Chuckling herself, Serena took Emily's hand and kissed her engagement ring. "Emily Charlton... I hereby swear that by this time in two weeks, we will be wed. I will move heaven and Earth to make sure you have your dream wedding on no more than a fortnight's notice."

Emily tightened her grip on her fiancee. "I already have my dream bride... "

Serena leaned down for a kiss. "Eu te amo, minha querida... "

It was a long time before they got any sleep...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA. This is just for fun.

There was a distinctive knock at the door and Irv Ravitz halted the conversation he was having. Recognising the knock, he smiled. "Come in, please." He and his companion watched as a young, curly-gingerhaired woman tentatively entered. "Hello, Jezebelle," Irv said. "I trust you have... something to report."

Jezebelle, second assistant to Miranda Priestly-Sachs, nodded as she approached the chairman of Elias-Clarke's desk. "Something happened yesterday, Mr. Ravitz, that I think you might be interested in." She paused as she looked at the third person in the room.

Jacqueline Follet grinned from her sitting position at Jezebelle's right. "Do tell, little one," she said. "We're all friends here." Nodding again, Jezebelle went about explaining _everything_ that happened in the _Runway_ offices that day. Unbeknowst to her superiors, the second assistant witnessed it all from a sneaky hiding place in the nearby restroom. Jezebelle revealed it in every detail: Emily's breakdown. Andy's reaction. Miranda's rage. To say Irv and Jacqueline where fascinated would be an understatment.

They were particularly interested in hearing about what occurred in Miranda's office between the editor and the Brit. By then, Jezebelle had returned to her desk - feigning ignorance, not that anyone ever noticed her presence anyway - and used her ability to _read lips_ to glean every word that came from the Dragon. Although even a soundproofed room would not have stifled her brief explosion of rage when she slammed down on her desk and screamed. Jezebelle nearly had a stroke at that, so God knows how Emily felt.

Once the second assistant had finished, Irv nodded in approval. "Thank you, Jezebelle. I'll make sure you get your little 'bonus' in your pay packet this month."

"Thank you, Mr. Ravitz," Jezebelle said with a smile.

"Now, you best get back, before your absense is noticed," the chairman said. "But come back here after your workday ends. You know what to wear."

The young woman nodded slightly. "Yes, Mr. Ravitz." She turned to leave, but as she did so, the editor of _Runway_ 's French branch smacked her on the backside.

"I'll be here too, sweet thing," said Jacqueline with a wink.

Jezebelle's eyes widened and she visibly gulped. The second assistant left hurridly as all the colour drained from her face.

Chuckling, Jacqueline turned back to Irv. "Good news, it seems."

" _Great_ news," Irv said. "I knew it was just a matter of time before Miranda's armour started to crack."

"Still a way to go, Irv," said Jacqueline. "It's too much to ask for the bitch to quit of her own accord." Ever since the deal with James Holt fell through, Jacqueline Follet had been determined to usurp Miranda as editor of US _Runway_. "But at least we know she _can_ be hurt. In her... delicate... state, her defenses are finally down."

Irv rolled his eyes as he went to his private drinks cabinet. "Taking the metaphor abit far, Jackie - but yes, it's now clear Miranda's weak spot is open. And we've _always_ known what that weak spot _is_ , haven't we?"

Jacqueline quirked an eyebrow. "Andy Sachs?"

Irv smiled as he poured two glasses of wine. "Andy Sachs."

"Leave that fun for me," the French _Runway_ editor said as she took the glass held out to her.

"What's Andy to you?" Irv asked.

Jacqueline wiggled her eyebrows. "Let's just say... _Runway_ isn't the _only_ thing of Miranda's that I want."

"Fair enough," sighed Irv. "But let's make sure we don't go _too_ far - they're both carrying, remember. We want Miranda gone from the magazine, that's all." Irv meant it. He hated Miranda, but _hardly_ wanted dead babies on his conscience. He shivered at the thought... not noticing Jacqueline's casual shrug.

"Details, Irv, details," she said nonchalently. "Let's just take this moment to enjoy the good news. And we can celebrate properly when that pretty little assistant comes back."

Irv held out his glass. "Andy Sachs... more important to Miranda Priestly than _Runway_ \- in her _own_ words." His eyes widened. "We finally have her."

Jacqueline smiled. And _she_ would have everything Miranda Priestly held dear. "I'll drink to that... "


End file.
